brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/17 July 2012
11:58 g2g 11:58 bye 12:07 Back. 12:07 I forget, what heroes for Batman 2 are only on DC? 12:07 I remember all, but one. 12:07 Captain Marvel, Katana, Nightwing, Damian Wayne, and..? 12:09 Zatana! 12:09 *Zatanna! 12:09 Hello 01:08 Hey. 01:08 Where is Mat? 01:11 01:11 01:24 hello 02:07 Frodo of the Nine Fingers... 02:07 ..And the Ring of Doom! 02:09 <1999bug> Ohai 02:14 Rankin and Bass LotR movies, Knight? 02:14 Yep. 02:14 I didn't like the Return of the King, but I liked the Hobbit. 02:15 But I likes the music of them both. 02:15 Yeah 02:15 *liked 02:15 The Hobbit was really good 02:15 I liked the gollum scene 02:15 Yeah. 02:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ahTUL7zV1k 02:16 Hey Ajr 02:16 Epic song. 02:16 Hi, Ajr. 02:16 hi 02:17 Why was LSC demodded? 02:17 see the forum 02:18 Ah 02:18 That was pretty harsh 02:18 I feel sorry for him, but he deserves it. 02:18 Just as I did... 02:19 When was that? 02:19 The LSC thing 02:20 I thought Czech's was worse than LSC's to be honest 02:20 Hey 02:20 Hey 02:21 darn Bob bricks left! 02:25 <1999bug> The LSC thing 02:26 The what? 02:26 This Forum:Removal_of_some_mod_rights 02:26 <1999bug> Not your concern. 02:26 <1999bug> I was there. 02:28 <1999bug> I dunno.. 02:28 <1999bug> He was citing the rules.. 02:28 I thought the removal of rights was harsh 02:28 for LSC 02:29 <1999bug> Me too. 02:29 <1999bug> Way too harsh, especially being there. 02:29 <1999bug> In turn, I thought I was more harsh than he was. 02:29 Yeah 02:30 By the looks of it I think Czech deserved it. 02:31 but not lsc 02:31 That's what I'm thinking 02:32 <1999bug> Yep. =\ 02:32 Great minds DO think alike. 02:34 ....... 02:34 was that awkward of me to say that? 02:35 sort of 02:35 gtg soon 02:35 now 02:35 02:36 Brb 02:37 I'm Ba k 02:37 *back 02:41 Back again 02:41 anyone there? 04:02 hi 05:05 Hello everybody!! 05:06 Anyone there? 05:07 hi 05:08 hello anyone here 05:11 Hello! Bye! 05:16 moro 05:20 Okay...what to discuss? 05:32 Is anyone there? 05:42 Hello! 06:13 Hello! 06:14 Hi 06:14 Hi Czech 06:14 06:15 Hello! 06:15 O, why do we have stars again? I liked the bricks best 06:15 *Oh 06:15 I thought is mini minifigures? 06:15 What happened today? 06:15 What does that mean? 06:15 It was 06:15 There were stars first 06:15 then bricks 06:15 then minifigures 06:16 and now stars 06:16 What does it mean? 06:16 It means we are Mods or Admins 06:16 <1999bug> You don't want to know, CP. 06:16 <1999bug> ._0 06:16 Hm? 06:16 @Jeyo, Okay... 06:17 Err...I've updated my custom Monster Fighters theme. 06:17 Bye!! 06:18 Hey CGCJ 06:19 Hi everyone 06:19 I feel so stupid ;/ 06:19 * 06:19 Hi Jim 06:19 06:20 Hi Czech 06:20 Have you read the forum yet? 06:21 Link? 06:21 I did, yeah 06:21 I feel mega-stupid 06:21 Hey Amnbrose 06:22 I think we should un-ban Ambrose 06:22 oh goodie im back on.......... 06:22 ... 06:22 Hey, Ambrose, I'm really sorry 06:22 about what 06:22 I hope you can forgive me. 06:22 about what? 06:23 what r u talking about? 06:23 Your ban 06:24 oh that.... 06:24 i honestly did not really care 06:25 brb 06:27 back 06:29 Jim the forum I mentioned earlier 06:30 I really hope this doesn't go any further... 06:30 The one you asked for a link to 06:30 I hope so to 06:31 too* 06:31 I just need to recover from this... 06:31 I see... this is quite serious. 06:33 *sigh* 06:33 Oh thank god! 06:33 They didn't say anything about me. 06:34 Does anyone know where I can get Dracus for cheaper than 20 USD? 06:34 But don't worry I'll back you guys up if it gets real serious. 06:35 It already has... 06:35 LSC loat chat mod on his bit 06:35 *loat 06:35 (@Jeyo: Have you tried Bricklink oramazon.com? 06:35 **lost 06:35 I checked Amazon 06:35 <1999bug> LSC is getting it back. 06:35 Then try Bricklink Jeyo. 06:36 Ooh, wait--good deals on Amazon 06:36 <1999bug> =P 06:37 Edit conflict on forum made me lose all of my edits! 06:37 edit* 06:37 moro 06:37 im still trying to get rid of the huge pile of paper at my granpas building company 06:38 and the shlizer has been over heated so im killing time 06:38 and im getting money from this summer job 06:38 good for my lego collection 06:39 gtg soon 06:40 same here 06:41 if the shlizer whakes up im going back up stairs to use it 06:46 Does anyone here like Alpha Team? 06:46 hmm 06:46 i dont know 06:47 Alpha Team 06:47 i remember my parents trying to get me those on my birthday 06:48 Mission Deep Freeze had awesome sets that were designed really well. It also had great games. possibly the best games on Lego.com 06:49 The First Encounter 06:49 Drones' Menace 06:49 Ogel's Fortress 06:49 i remember playng those games 06:49 They were great 06:49 complicated and difficult, but awesome 06:49 well, complicated for a Lego.com game 06:49 10 times better than those crappy ninjago games 06:50 ^ 06:50 Well, not exactly "crappy". 06:50 Bye I have to go now 06:50 06:50 06:50 06:50 06:52 bye my boss is coming 06:52 I liked how each vehicle and team member had special abilities and you had to have them work together to get past the cahsms, gates and force fields 06:52 *chasms 06:52 I liekd the Dino Attack game. 06:52 *liked 06:53 Yeah 06:53 That's another favourite of mine 06:53 that was awesome 06:53 The Knights' kingdom II games were good. Especially Tower climber and Speed Chamber 06:54 Tower Climber was my fav out of those 06:54 I never liked KK or KKII 06:54 Rascus had to scale a wall and avoid scorpians, spiders, boulders and crumbling walls. 06:54 why not? 06:55 KKII was alright, at least it had a good story-line. 06:55 Yeah. At least, the original story was good 06:55 the second year was okay 06:56 and the third was just BAD 06:56 The one with King Jayko, Sir Adric and Sir kentis 06:56 and the rogue knights 06:57 That story line was practically no story 06:57 just a series of battles 06:57 gtg 06:57 07:03 I g2g 07:04 bye 07:09 hi 07:09 unbelivable >:( 07:09 Hello 07:09 the shlizer overheated AGAIN 07:10 i cant do my job enymore becouse of that damn machine 07:11 ? 07:12 hi 07:12 hello 07:12 07:13 moro 07:13 got 2 go bye 07:14 ok that whas fast 07:15 so am i gonna be 08:29 >:() 08:56 Hello 09:25 back 09:25 09:25 09:27 ok then 09:32 -_- 09:32 mythrun are you AFK 10:23 Hi 11:35 ... 11:50 hi 11:50 Hello lego fans 11:51 Bestboy7850 here 11:52 Hey CJC 11:54 Hi 11:54 Did you see the forum about Czech? 11:55 Yes. 11:56 your thoughts? 11:56 Why did I read this whole forum. 11:56 11:56 Check out my pages for more updates 11:57 On my pictures with my friends 11:57 11:57 @CJC: Because they just want to tell Czech and Clone off I guess. 11:57 Shame them. 11:58 Czech was afraid earlier today on being de-sysoped as Admin. 11:58 Meh. 11:58 @BestBoy: I'll check it out. 11:59 @CJC: What is with you and all Admins saying "Meh" to everything? 12:00 So how are you all? 12:00 It's not the best way to have handled that, but I didn't realise it was against the rules to use warn1, I don't use it myself, but no one tells me the rules and policy changes. 12:00 Its because I don't care. 12:00 No one tells me the rules or policy changes either most of the time. 12:01 When I first became Admin I rarely used the War1 system, but soon realized other Admins don't use that system. 12:02 *I meant chat-mod, silly me. 12:02 12:02 Thanks for checking my page power jim 12:03 @BestBoy: That undead Zombie MOC looks great! 12:03 That is because its easier just to take each situation indivually. 12:03 Bestboy - can you use better filenames please 12:04 I've renamed it - 12:06 You should do a cord connecting from the flamethrower to the Clone or a backpack. It would make it look more realistic. 12:06 @BestBoy 12:08 I'm working on that at the moment 12:09 12:10 After school I work on my lego by looking up pictures and then i make the legos and take pictures and put them on brickipedia 12:10 I g2g, getting late where I am. 12:10 bye 12:11 Got to have some lunch 12:14 Hey. O 12:14 Hey. 12:15 hi 12:16 Hullo. 12:16 I've got 2 brand new sets from LEGOLand yesterday 12:16 12:16 Irnakk, what would those sets be? 12:18 9499 Gungan Sub and 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor 12:18 12:23 I already have Obi-Wan's Jedi Interceptor with hyper-drive ring. 12:24 It was the last LEGO i could still buy on vacation. The last thing i wi 12:24 The last thing i will buy is Itchy and Scratchy plushies 12:25 Because of lack of money. 12:26 finaly home 12:26 12:26 I am planning on purchasing the Malevolence. 12:26 i saw the doctor who episode called 42 12:27 and i realised 12:27 Neo@ cool. 12:27 you guys spell sauna wrong 12:27 I want Grievous' ship. 12:27 or is it only brithis 12:27 Um... 12:27 I never spelled Sauna in English,korp XD 12:28 Until now : 12:28 12:28 its not spelled ´´soona´´ 12:29 No search results for Soona. Do you mean Soon Enough? 12:29 Irnakk, Grevious' ship is the Malevolence, too. 12:29 Neo: oh XD 12:30 "Another Lightsaber for my collection! Ha-ha *cough* *cough*" 12:30 I have his old one. 12:30 12:30 ANOTHER (from thor) 12:31 "Ha! Jedi scum!" 12:31 Rofl. 12:31 Nööö 12:31 Have you guys seen the deleted scene where Shaak ti gets killed? XDDD 12:32 nopoty nope 12:32 12:32 Then watch it! XDDD 12:32 nööö 12:32 Yessssss! 12:33 nööö 12:33 Yèèèèssss! 12:33 NÖÖÖÖ 12:33 Yaaas! 12:33 eiiiiiiiiiiii 12:34 Korppufin, that's enough. 12:34 ok show me the freaking scene then 12:36 I cant link youtube videos with my ipad 12:37 Me neither . 12:38 Then who's gonna link? *looks at korp* 12:39 I have seen that scene before. 12:39 Gotta go. Bai! 12:41 Hey everyone its the dude who pictures with friends is poluar 12:42 Ph no. 12:42 Oh* 12:42 Actually, some of us did'nt think that way. 12:43 Check my pictures i did with my friends page reguale for updates 12:43 I mean, you aren't so popular and some of us find it crazy about the pictures. 12:44 That's the nicest way of saying that. 12:44 Oh right 12:44 Thank mate 12:44 Also add me On PSN my Username the same as this one 12:44 You're welcome. 12:45 PSN? 12:45 No. 12:45 No ideawhat that is and if i knew i would'nt add you. 12:46 I've been wondering... Do you even 12:46 Like LEGO? 12:48 PSN stands for Playstation network 12:48 PS3? 12:48 No,thanks. 12:51 Oh ok 12:52 I like Lego when i frist was born 12:54 I Started with duplo till age 4 12:54 I still have Duplo 12:55 That is when i started with lego 12:55 But i only use it when i run out of bricks XD 12:55 I will have to look at it's set numbers someday 12:55 Look on youtube for leeroy jenkin 12:55 It's a funny video 12:56 Ok. 12:56 Leeroy's now famous 12:57 And there is a achievement in World of warcraft in named after him 12:57 IK 12:57 I play WoW! 12:57 It's called Leeeeeroy! Or something 12:58 I Don't have it but i play the trail for it 12:58 Kill 100 Rookies in 15 seconds or something 12:58 I own awesome mounts! 12:58 10 rookies you mean 12:58 My brother plays it,too! 12:59 I own him wit achievements and. Mounts etc. 12:59 He owns me with Lvls 12:59 So what do you do for a living 12:59 I'm still in year 7 12:59 I own him him with Mounts and achievements,etc. 12:59 I am Lv 01:00 Lvl 83 01:00 He is lvl 85 01:00 What do you mean with year 7? 01:00 Ok When i get WoW I will look you up 01:00 Ok 01:01 And I'm just 14 01:01 I am on the server Kul' Tiras , i am a Lvl 83 Night Elf Hunter named Ultrafox. 01:02 I wanted to name him Spyfox but that was impossible 01:02 Thanks 01:02 Got the username down on a pice of paper 01:03 You should also need to get how the Agillity and Stamina and strenght and all works or else you'll die all the time. 01:03 Thanks for the hints 01:04 You're welcome. 01:04 Soon we will fight together 01:04 Yeah 01:04 To save The world from evil 01:04 And kill some Orcs! 01:04 Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:05 And rescue Villages! 01:05 Go back in time to stop where it all happened! 01:05 Got to go and work on my youtube channle now 01:06 Bye! 01:06 See you soon friend 01:08 There is a problem 01:09 The LGfL has blocked youtube at my school 01:09 What is it? 01:09 Oh 01:09 01:09 Are you on school right now? 01:09 Yes 01:10 I am on vacation 01:10 At my old school I could get youtube but here 01:10 I can't get it 01:10 Dont you have a summer holiday? 01:11 On friday we all break up 01:11 Ok 01:12 Bye Irnakk 01:15 hello o 01:15 *o/ 01:15 01:20 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/19411 01:36 Hey. 01:37 Hello 01:37 Hello 01:38 01:38 I am in trouble at the moment 01:38 01:38 How so? 01:38 What's the problem? 01:39 Ibroke my brother's nose yesterday 01:39 Really? 01:39 * I broke 01:39 Why? 01:39 It was sort of an accidnt 01:40 But I ended up kicking him in the face 01:40 Did he want to look like Michael Jackson? 01:40 Oh 01:40 LOL 01:40 xD 01:41 01:42 Was Berrybrick just on? 01:42 Yep 01:42 So I just missed him? 01:43 I must of just missed hi. Yo 01:43 Yep 01:43 *to 01:43 He was silent 01:44 He could of just clicked on chat by accident 01:45 D: 01:45 Dang 01:45 01:52 Dewit Xd 01:53 Palpatine says "Good Anakin,good! Kill him. Kill him now! DEWIT!" XD 01:53 xD 01:57 hi all 01:57 01:58 i wish there was LEGO Team Fortress 2 01:59 hi 01:59 02:02 wat were you guys talkin about 02:02 Nothing 02:02 Hello 02:03 you no wat they should do as a lego set 02:03 bye 02:05 02:07 02:08 We've scared just about everyone off. 02:10 <717dif> It is my B-DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. 02:11 <717dif> bghe 02:12 I saw the forum about the rights 02:12 Wow. 02:12 Just wow. 02:13 Huh? 02:13 Link? 02:13 Forum:Removal_of_some_mod_rights 02:16 Where's Mat? 02:18 bye 02:21 Hey 02:23 Who made that forum? 02:25 Idk 02:25 Umm... 02:25 AJ 02:25 WTH? 02:25 It wasn't AJ, I know that. 02:25 Oh, it may have been... 02:26 His sig is signed at the end. :l 02:26 It is AJ 02:26 I saw it next to the opposal comments, my bad 02:26 02:27 Anyway, what ya up to? 02:28 I'm trying to do a custom figure 02:28 Nice 02:28 I'm doing nothing, just reading through that forum 02:30 Br1ck 02:30 Hello 02:32 :l 02:36 Gonna go read... 02:36 See you guys later 02:36 02:39 I have a warm feeling inside of me.... 02:39 I just gave away my last MINT condition bat-jet ski to my sister's best friend because he likes batman 02:39 Ok. 02:40 Mint 02:40 02:41 02:42 Brand new in polybag, never opened 02:42 Hi CJC 02:42 Bye CJC 02:43 Hi CJC 02:43 Bye CJC 02:43 Bye CJC 02:43 You where first 02:44 I'm a fast typer 02:44 02:44 The quick brown fox leapt over the sleeping dog 02:44 or thereabouts 02:45 The quick black warg leapt over the dead goblin 02:45 That's not right... 02:45 "Good Anakin,Good! Kill him. Kill him now!" Palpatine 02:45 "I shouldn't" Anakin 02:45 The graceful lord of the eagles soared over the desperate dwarves. 02:45 "DEWIT!" Palpatine 02:45 02:46 No. The sly brown fox quickly jumped over the zebra's sleeping dog 02:46 My favorite is palpatine's "No! NoNoNoNONONONO!" before killing Windu. 02:46 XD 02:47 Mace WINDOW fell out of the 02:47 Wiindow 02:47 The hair-footed Hobbit leaped over the distraught (gollum) 02:47 Gollluuuuum! 02:47 Gaaallum! Gragagaluuum! 02:47 XD 02:48 (gollum) emote: You're welcome! 02:48 (frodo) 02:48 (sam) 02:48 That's the only one I could convince them to make... 02:48 02:49 You could add the rest ov the hobbits but we made the point yesterday, pretty soon, we will communicate with hyroglyphs. 02:49 And could they make "The ring! Come here! To mordor we take you! To mordor! The ring the ring!" ? 02:49 Could they skip Frodo please? 02:50 They need to make Merry,Pippin and Samwise. Not Frodo big-eye-baggins. 02:52 Big eye! 02:52 And we need Gaaandalf! Noooo! 02:52 Not as big as gollums! 02:52 XD 02:52 We need Aragorn and Haldir. 02:52 I dont like Legolas. 02:53 He's played by Orlando Bloom 02:54 02:54 Hi Br1ck 02:54 Clone 02:54 CGCJ 02:54 Have you seen that forum? 02:55 Forum:Removal_of_some_mod_rights 02:55 Yes, I edited it this morning 02:56 Has anyone metioned me on it? 02:56 I have 2 new sets i bought from LEGOLand yesterday 02:57 @CS, No 02:57 Yay 02:57 You were not there at either of the 2 moments mentioned 03:00 I'm making a steampunk artillery cannon! 03:01 Cool 03:01 I need to make a new moc 03:01 With me? >:D 03:02 MoCs are better with Irnakk included 03:03 Sorry I don't own the Irnakk set 03:03 I do but it's broken up 03:03 A mini-fig you could make 03:03 03:04 You could fix Irnakk if you have Thok,Reidak and Vesok. 03:04 Vezok* 03:04 Don't own any of them 03:04 Unless it's about the mask or tubesy. 03:05 You can use 03:05 I have neither of them, I have all the parts for Irnakk but it isn't constructed. 03:05 Ok 03:05 You can build it right now 03:05 It's a nice build. 03:06 I'd have to go through every box and pick out every part, some parts are probably being used on MOCs 03:06 Ok 03:06 I have no ideas for a moc 03:07 You need a way for a Irnakk sig-FIG? 03:07 Try and write a short Adventures of Awesomeknight story then I make it into a MOC! 03:07 What short should i make? 03:08 Too much effort 03:08 Irnakk, what parts do you want in it? 03:08 I'll make it with what parts I have 03:08 At 03:08 I already have 3 stories that I have to type anyway 03:08 03:08 On featuring Irnakk 03:08 One* 03:09 Deadly Downloads and Clone Gunner Commander Jedi one 03:09 and a* 03:09 Hi CJC 03:11 http://www.wowpedia.org/File:Arthas_Stratholme_by_Tooth.jpg?c=1. Something like this 03:12 So not hard at all... 03:13 03:14 I actually think that IS impossible... 03:14 any alternative? 03:15 With Lego in mind? 03:15 Preferably: Knight, Elf or Dwarf 03:15 Hmm... 03:17 http://www.wowpedia.org/Baine_bloodhoof this is possible if you have the Minotaur. 03:17 I don't 03:18 And please make is a Knight, Elf or Dwarf(, I need more dwarves.) 03:18 Ok 03:20 http://www.wowpedia.org/Varian_Wrynn. Human 03:21 Something like that would be nice 03:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=7PblO1jUFzw 03:22 Please no WOW, I know you like it but it doesn't fit in with the Morcia Chronicles, does it clone? 03:22 No it doesn't 03:23 Thank you 03:23 Okay 03:23 WoW is far too dark 03:24 Nvm then. 03:24 It's too fantasy 03:24 Just describe what you want, in PM if you wish. 03:25 Brb, going to work on Irnakk's cameo in my story 03:25 Nothing. 03:26 Well it's no longer a cameo but a short story 03:35 Hi NXT# 03:38 03:45 (Not concentrating, sorry) 03:45 I thought that you didn't like chat? 03:48 Bye 03:48 03:49 Bug 03:49 <1999bug> On my iPod. 03:50 Ipad here. 03:52 Hi 03:52 both 03:52 I'm on my ipod 03:52 03:53 I' not at home 03:53 Besides at home I don't have internet 03:55 So, Irnakk how was it at LEGOLand 03:55 Well if I have any spelling mistakes you know why they are 03:56 I don't have any bugs 03:56 Irnakk, how was it a LEGOLand 03:57 It was ok 03:57 But i did'nt make any figurea 03:57 Figures* 03:57 The parts wheren't useful 03:57 Nothing pretty much huh? 03:58 No weapons, bad accesories,nothing interesting 03:58 The weather killed me 03:59 That's embarrassing , they should have had at least something cool 03:59 I prefer Legoland callifornia ove rflorida 03:59 Yeah 03:59 Over florida* 03:59 I think it's bigger 03:59 The big shop was more like the small shop 04:00 It's hard to write with an iPod or ipad 04:00 The Bionicle ride was skipped in Florida 04:00 But I'm doing pretty well 04:01 The Bionicle ride is cool! I saw pictures and it's bad they missed it 04:01 i know it's cool Florida did'nt let me go in it for the 2nd time 04:02 04:02 I almost fell unconsious because of the weather 04:03 Well, didn't you at least got anything? 04:03 Was it rainy 04:03 It was for a short time 04:04 I got 2 SW sets 04:04 That's bad 04:04 But i could'nt buy as much as in California due to the lack of money 04:04 I mean not the sets 04:05 I mean it's bad about the weather 04:05 The water park sucked.thefloor was like Lava. 04:05 04:05 It's good you've gotten two sets 04:06 I would rather go to california for the 2nd time than this crap. 04:06 The sets are cool 04:06 Which ones 04:06 Gungan sub and 04:06 2012? 04:07 Of course 04:07 Anakin's green ship 04:07 Awesome 04:07 They are quite big 04:08 I need to know why they did'nt make the park like California. 04:08 In California you could get a Knight's Kingdom set! 04:08 You could get the catapult! 04:09 Bye! Maybe I'll come on chat again when I get back home only if I have Internet 04:09 04:10 I hope I will! Don't be sad! 04:13 Back 04:13 Irnakk? 04:13 Yes? 04:15 YAY, you are still here 04:15 Ok. 04:21 How's the story? 04:24 "Irnakk then tried to kill the Doctor because he stole his Icecream" 04:24 04:25 Man. I can't believe I have to wait another month to go for chat mod. 04:25 Oh well, I guess... 04:25 Hey. 04:25 Shall try to add that into it 04:26 04:29 "Irnakk: “I shall get you Doctor” *Aims zamor spheres at the Doctor*" 04:29 04:32 " Irnakk was a young Skakdi. His family was poor and could not buy anything. Irnakk walked down the street and found a coin. He bought icecream with it. Then, a ugly and strange man took his icecream. "Hey! That's my food! Go get your own!" Irnakk yelled. The man responded "NO! I like to annoy ppl! I bought it! I'm the Doctor so you are stupid! I deserve it! HA-HA!" the strange doctor left with a spaceship. Irnakk's parents died of hunger and Irnakk himself found a Clone. The Clone trained him and raised him until he was ready." the prologue. 04:32 The Doctor is crazy 04:33 Ugh, too unrelated to my story 04:34 04:34 I think the prologue i made up was pretty good 04:34 I like it but... 04:35 But,yes, you can change it if you want 04:35 Which Doctor stole his ice cream, the 11th? 04:35 Yep 04:38 Irnakk calls the 11th doctor "someone who has fun annoying people by stealing which he thinks is heroic" 04:38 Added prolouge 04:38 04:38 Heavily edited though 04:39 Mainly grammar corrections 04:39 04:42 I need to work on my Doctor Who story now 04:43 Ok 04:44 It shall be brilliant 04:44 04:46 Have you read any of my Doctor Who stories? 04:49 Hi Bobby 04:49 Nope 04:49 Hello 04:50 04:50 Link to the best one? 04:50 Back, sorry. 04:50 04:51 I can't link to the one I'm typing up 04:53 None of the stories are complete just the first chapters 04:53 http://fictapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_The_Final_Battle/Chapter_One:_Where_Do_You_Want_To_Go%3F 04:54 Quick question. I checked my local Gamestop and Walmart for LB2 on Wii, and neither had it. I'm gonna check Target today. Does anyone know why none of these stores carry it? 04:54 fictapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Everything_Changes/Chapter_One:_Regeneration 04:54 04:54 Hi Bug 04:54 Toys rus has it,i think 04:54 04:55 Ok. 04:55 I'll check there. 04:55 It's just pretty strange because Walmart.com and Gamestop.com have it but not the stores. 04:55 Toys r us tend to he overprice though 04:56 You could order online 04:56 Amazon is good 04:56 Toys rus has lightsabers 04:56 So 04:56 Good point. I just checked and Amazon.com has it for only $30. 04:56 I only have Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber 04:56 Disney world has lightsabers 04:56 04:56 I got a custom design one there 2012 07 17